


Lifetime

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Canon Era, Cheating, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Eyes, F/M, Genderbending, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hats, Het, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Katana, M/M, Museums, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Purple Prose, Reincarnation, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Slash, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have spent a lifetime staring into those eyes, unbeknownst to him he already had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime

Reincarnation was an odd thing, truly, it was. It could turn men to women, brave men to cowards, alter, destroy or start anew the relationships of a previous lifetime - all without the soul realizing. So it went for Lord Asano reborn as Carter Cushing, Asano Mika who became Alan McMichael, Oishi as Edith Cushing and Kai into Thomas Sharpe. Now, what of Lord Kira ? Lord Kira was reborn as Lucille Sharpe.   

People milled about him as Alan stared through the display case at the katana. Its curved edge was wickedly sharp as it gleamed under the electric lights. Far closer than society would deem necessary a lithe body brushed his shoulder and the low, mellifluous, British voice brushed his ear. "A beautiful thing if deadly is it not, Alan ?"

Goddamn, but he wanted to lean back so very much and bit back the moan to whisper, "Indeed, it is, Thomas." He also wanted quite badly to turn around to stare into those gorgeous eyes. There was something so familiar, so gentle, loving in them. He could have spent a lifetime looking into those eyes, unbeknownst to him he already had.

Thomas stepped back from Alan just before a couple, a normal couple, stepped up to stand beside them. Like Alan, the man wore a bowler hat and, as Lucille would have, the woman wore a netted hat. It made him feel guilty because he'd snuck from his hotel room, where Lucille'd been sleeping no less, to see Alan.

The woman murmured, "Just look at that hideous thing, Maurice."

Maurice, "I know, dear, its a disgrace to have it here - all the bloodshed it caused for a culture of dishonour and barbarism."

Maurice's words riled him for whatever reason, rather thankfully Maurice and his woman quickly left. Himself and Alan wandered the museum for a while, talking about nothing in particular, yet enjoying it all the while as they had in a past life, still forbidden, but no longer apart. Barely a year later things would go very differently than in the past - Mr. Cushing was killed directly, Alan wounded and himself killed by Lucille. Even so some results remained the same in that it was Edith whom gained vengeance on Lucille, but this time Edith lived.

There was a further bright side though as on December 14th, 1921, her twentieth birthday, Samantha Frobisher would meet Dr. McMichael and find something familiar in those cobalt blue eyes. Their first date would be that very night.


End file.
